Lunarito
Lunarito is the main antagonist of Manuelita. He is the leader, master and boss of his gator minions, his pet vulture, and his business partner, François, Manuelita's former childhood friend and fiancé, and Bartolito's arch-enemy and rival. He is a towering, heavyset, massive, fierce turtle who seeks to marry Manuelita and to kill Bartolito (due to a fit of jealousy). He is voiced by Ken Page. Biography Lunarito plots to capture and marry Manuelita and defeat his two other competitors for her affections: François (his business partner) and Bartolito (his childhood rival). Lunarito has his pet vulture as his second-in-command and his minions, the alligators, as his dancers, servants and henchmen. Appearance As a child, Lunarito has freckles on his cheeks and a chubby and bulbous body. He also wears a propeller cap. He also has two small spikes on the sides of his head. His eyes are red-orange and his scaly skin is dark olive green. He has a large shell with a bright forest green carapace with black markings and small spikes shaped like cones and a fiery orange plastron. He has mustard yellow color on his muzzle, palms and under his tail. Three of white spikes each shaped like a triangle running down his tail. His arms and legs are stubby and his tail is short. Three small sharp teeth are visible when Lunarito closes his mouth, two from the upper jaw and one from the lower. As a grown up, despite appearing obese, Lunarito is more bigger, bulkier and much stronger than any natural turtle, about the size of a large bear, and more similar to a crocodile-like appearance (the face) with three sharp horn-like spikes on top of his head shaped like the horns of the rhinoceros or a bull, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has a rhinoceros-like snout, almost human-like hands with four white sharp claws, bulky legs, and a slightly long lizard-like tail with a line of sharp white spikes that runs down the end of it. His arms are somewhat muscular and longer and his torso is much burlier, heavier and larger. His carapace is much stronger and has three rows of cream-colored spikes shaped like rose thorns running down its center, being three larger spikes on the middle and six smaller spikes on the sides. He occasionally wears a long red and black cape adorned with a golden coin-shaped clasp, making him look macho and more attractive to the ladies. Another noticeable feature is that he appears to be wearing nothing under his cape yet he wears white underpants with a seamless black and red heart pattern when out of his shell. Posing as the French gentleman, he wears a pair of white gloves and a black stovepipe top hat with a red band around its brim and a maroon feather in it which covers one of his spikes on his head and carries a black cane with a gold hooked head. Unlike other turtles in the film, he has three fingers and a thumb on each hand. He also has wrinkles and black rims around his red-orange eyes. His elbow and knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. He has large elephant-like feet with three white crocodile-like toes. Three of his visible teeth are becoming more crocodile-like. He is bipedal, though completely capable of quadrupedal movement. Personality As a child, Lunarito at first seemed like a curious, innocent, happy, attentive, bright, friendly, thoughtful, timid, gentle and not cruel as he would become. However, in town and at school, nobody likes him. He assumes he's in love with Manuelita because she blows a kiss in front of him. He brought Manuelita a bouquet of red rose flowers and she adored them, and nearly took it before Bartolito caught her attention. He was confused, ridiculed and brutally bullied by a group of crooks for being a loser. After being tormented by the crooks, he lost his temper, scare the crooks off, broke down in tears and ran away to live in the dark, gloomy and creepy swamp. As a result, Lunarito grew hateful towards Bartolito, determined to seek revenge on him for stealing Manuelita and humiliating him, went through a transformational growth spurt and became bigger and stronger than any other turtle. He was very proud of his large size and brute strength. As a grown-up, Lunarito is an evil, obsessive, sardonic, nefarious, bloodthirsty, roguish, lustful, brutal, vengeful, arrogant, egotistical, diabolical, flamboyant, thoughtless, vain, simple-thinking, scheming, rough, mean, scary, dangerous, obstreperous, tough and cold-hearted turtle who intends to marry Manuelita (much to the latter's dismay). He was marginalized by extreme conceit, arrogance, pomposity, vanity and narcissism. He is shown to be snide and sarcastic, especially when he calls Bartolito a runt or "Shorty" and has no respect for him. Lunarito has a pet vulture as his second-in-command and follower, a large gang of theatrical alligators and his business partner, a sly and greedy French rat named François. He has little patience and a quick and easily-provoked temper (prone to losing his temper once) shown with anger at his gator minions' failures and at anyone who woos Manuelita. Enraged at the failure, he throws a temper tantrum. Recomposing himself, he tells his pet and his minions that he decided to go to Paris and capture Manuelita's attention himself, posing as the well-dressed French gentleman with the stovepipe top hat, a pair of white gloves and walking cane. Later, he reacted explosively when he heard Manuelita escaped, as he tried to kill François with the sword and only becoming realized when he hears from his pet vulture that Manuelita traveled back Pehuajó. Personality-wise, Lunarito is very calm, charismatic and sophisticated but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Bartolito or by the incompetence of his minions. Lunarito is manipulative and delightfully sadistic, enjoying other people's pain and misery, making others suffer and is sinister, opportunistic, psychopathic, vituperative, power-hungry and unsympathetic, so he seeks dominance over everyone which carries out by the harsh and abusive way that treats François, using threats and verbal abuse to keep his loyalty in check but in the end it proved to be his end when François decides to betray Lunarito by lying to him. Lunarito is totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right" and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Bartolito. He also has no problem of trying destroy anyone that stands in his way and forcing Manuelita to marry him. He also has the funny though dark and kooky sense of humor. Despite this, Dave have a softer side; he gets along reasonably well with his gator minions and his pet vulture. Category:Characters Category:Manuelita Category:NicThic Wiki